Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content output system and method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, systems which output content related to a position have been known.
For example, a technique has been proposed that displays a post icon corresponding to obtained post information on a map in an overlapping manner on the basis of the obtained post information and a posting position associated with the post information, and outputs the post information when the distance between the position of a vehicle and the posting position becomes within a predetermined distance (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-133011).
The technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-133011 displays, together with the post icon, the type of or detailed information on the post information corresponding to the post icon on the map in the overlapping manner.
In a case where the post information is first displayed only after the distance between the position of the vehicle and the posting position becomes within the predetermined distance, if the post information is much different from the expectation of a user, it may dissatisfy the user.
Meanwhile, there is a possibility that the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-133011 displays an enormous amount of detailed information on the map. According to such display, it is difficult for the user to recognize the detailed information on each of pieces of map information or the post information. Alternatively, a configuration is also assumed that displays the type and details of the post information when the post icon is clicked. In a case where operation is difficult, such as a case of vehicle driving, the configuration may give inconvenience to the user.
The present invention has thus an object to provide a content output system and method which allow the user to recognize information appropriately while reducing or eliminating inconvenience which is to be given to the user.